Lewa strona nigdy się nie budzi
by Kai Shouri
Summary: W pewnym momencie wódka była jedyną metodą radzenia sobie z problemami i dopiero tragedia przerwała ten koszmarny sen. W tle lewa i prawa strona Berlina, inspirowane Arahją.


Powietrze cuchnęło dymem. Mieszał się z mgłą, osiadał na budynkach, kpił z porywistego wiatru, pozostając na miejscu i sprawiając, że osiedle tonęło w szarości od poranka aż do zapadnięcia całkowitych ciemności.

Miał dość życia. Prychnął pod nosem ni to z irytacji, ni to z gorzkiego rozbawienia, gdy potknął się na prostej drodze. Posłał jeszcze ponure spojrzenie latarni ulicznej, która błyskała nierównomiernie, jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować czy działać, czy nie.

Znów się potknął. Puścił paskudną wiązankę przekleństw, chociaż niewiele to zmieniło; lampa nadal się psuła, na ulicy nadal panowała pustka, powietrze wciąż było zimne, mgliste i przesycone dymem, a on nadal czuł się, jakby ktoś wyjął mu mózg, wrzucił na kilkanaście minut na karuzelę i włożył z powrotem do czaszki.

Może i tak było, bo wspomnienia z dzisiejszego — bądź też wczorajszego, nie był pewny, która jest godzina — wieczoru miały sporo luk. Czując, że popełnił dzisiaj — wczoraj — jeden z największych błędów w swoim życiu, Gilbert próbował dotrzeć do domu, zanim potknie się po raz trzeci, upadnie na zaśnieżony chodnik i już nie wstanie, niech diabli wezmą tę piekielną zimę i te cholerne, podzielone na pół miasto pogrążone w styczniowym letargu. A może tak byłoby lepiej. Martwych nie bolało, martwi nie czuli, jakby ktoś wziął tępy nóż i posiekał im serce.

Ciekawe, czy ktokolwiek na niego czekał. Dookoła wszystkie okna były ciemne, zasłonięte, a ulice były całkowicie puste, że aż zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy podczas jego pijackich ekscesów w obskurnym barze nie nastąpiła jakaś bardzo szybka i piekielnie skuteczna epidemia. Ale nie, to była po prostu jego lewa strona.

Zmarzł. Szczerze mówiąc, chciał się wykąpać w gorącej wodzie, ale miał wrażenie, że gdyby wlazł do wanny w tym stanie, pewnie by się utopił. Należało więc zacisnąć zęby jeszcze bardziej, przy okazji nimi szczękając, otulić się ramionami i przeć naprzód, mając nadzieję, że nie zabłądzi, nie wpadnie na szukających łatwego zarobku nieznajomych albo nie skręci sobie karku na tym przeklętym lodzie.

Kto w ogóle wymyślił zimę? Co roku to samo, wiatr, lód, śnieg, powietrze zamarzające w płucach... Bredził. Znowu za dużo wypił.

To wszystko wina tego polskiego kretyna. Gilbert wiedział, że on, Feliks i związek jakikolwiek inny niż radziecki to kompletnie nieporozumienie, oczywiście każdy wokoło to wiedział, ale jakimś cudem przetrwali te parę lat, nie urywając sobie łbów, ba, nawet czasami faktycznie pojawiało się tam między nimi to cholernie miłe, ciepłe uczucie, ale w końcu to musiało wziąć w łeb, taki był ich pieprzony los. To był prawdziwy powód, o tym powinien myśleć, a nie o tym, że...

Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem?

Gilbert przystanął, orientując się, że tej części miasta w ogóle nie zna. A przecież dopiero co mijał ten mięsny, przy którym co tydzień stał w kolejce i wyklinał wszystko, na czym świat stoi.

Zawrócił, bo może faktycznie źle skręcił. Skąd miał wiedzieć? Był pijany, jak to Feliks zwykle określał, napruty jak Messerschmitt, ledwo pamiętał, jak się nazywa, o drodze do mieszkania już nie mówiąc.

Minutę później ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że okolicę jednak znał, tylko zaszedł blok z drugiej strony i nie poznał. Boże, jak nisko upadłem, mruknął do siebie, podchodząc do klatki i szukając w kieszeniach kluczy.

Prawa kieszeń spodni. Lewa kieszeń spodni. Prawa kurtki. Lewa kurtki. Kurwa.

W akcie desperacji rozpiął kurtkę i zaczął szukać w kieszeniach bluzy, chociaż dopiero właściwie teraz odkrył, że ta bluza ma kieszenie, więc raczej kluczy tam nie wrzucił.

Ręce mu zdążyły zmarznąć tak, że prawie ich nie czuł, ale kluczy nadal nie odnalazł. Z naiwnością pijanego odwrócił się i przeszedł parę kroków chwiejnie, mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie je na chodniku, ale w końcu się poddał i z ponurą miną wrócił pod klatkę i łypnął na domofon.

Feliks go zabije. Najpierw za budzenie w środku nocy, potem za chlanie bez niego, a potem jeszcze za znikanie bez słowa i niedawanie znaku życia. A po tych trzech zabójstwach Gilbert będzie jeszcze dodatkowo umierał rano na kaca. A skoro już o śmierci mowa, oczy ciągle go piekły, a sól zamarzła na policzkach.

Och, jakie to życie było piękne, prawda?

Z rezygnacją nacisnął guzik i natychmiast cofnął palec, jakby to nie był plastik, a rozgrzana do czerwoności stal. Wbił ręce w kieszenie i wgapił się w swoje buty, czując, jak zawartość żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła. Albo to organizm dawał mu do zrozumienia, że zbyt dużo etanolu w sobie wlał i że ma się tego pozbyć, bo inaczej pożałuje, albo po prostu było mu niedobrze zarówno na ciele, jak i na duszy, bo znów zobaczy tę smutną, rozczarowaną minę. A tak naprawdę powód był jeszcze inny.

Wolał myśleć, że to jednak błaganie organizmu. Wcale się nie denerwował i nie obawiał spotkania. Wcale nie chciał mówić o tym, co się stało z jedyną pozostałą bliską mu osobą.

— Słucham.

Głos Feliksa był jednocześnie zaspany, zachrypnięty i rozczarowany, a Gilbert poczuł nagle, jak coś ścisnęło go za gardło. Niech to szlag.

— Wpuścisz mnie? — zapytał cicho, starając się mówić tak wyraźnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

Nie było odpowiedzi, tylko brzęczenie domofonu. Gilbert złapał za klamkę, otworzył drzwi z wyraźną ulgą, potknął się o próg — cóż, gdyby rozwalił sobie twarz i zjawił się na górze z zakrwawioną głową, Feliks pewnie nie byłby na niego zły, to była dziwnie pocieszająca myśl — i ruszył po schodkach na półpiętro, przytrzymując się barierki.

Następne dwadzieścia dziewięć sekund windą na ósme piętro były najbardziej niemiłą podróżą jego życia, ale dał radę nie zwymiotować. W końcu wytoczył się z windy i stanął przed drzwiami wejściowymi, sparaliżowany ze strachu.

Nie bał się Feliksa, co to to nie. Bał się tylko tego smutnego spojrzenia, rozczarowania, że znów sobie nie radził. Bał się poranka w samotności, przeraźliwej ciszy i chłodu gorszego niż to, co panowało na zewnątrz. Bał się, że Feliks go nie wysłucha. Że uzna, że to po raz kolejny z powodu ich felernego związku Gilbert upadł.

Drzwi się uchyliły. Feliks, owinięty kocem, tylko na niego zerknął.

\- Chodź.

Znów próg. Gilbert przekroczył go ostrożnie, trzymając się boazerii na ścianach, jakby miała ochronić go przed upadkiem, zupełnie jakby nie upadł już dawno.

\- Przepraszam — powiedział, uciekając spojrzeniem, chociaż on nigdy nie przepraszał, bo był na to zbyt dumny. Głos mu drżał jak nigdy.

Zamiast odejść, jak zawsze, Feliks objął jego zmarzniętą dłoń swoją, drugą uniósł lekko jego głowę, przyjrzał się czerwieni; czerwieni policzków od mrozu, nosa od alkoholu, źrenic czerwonych z natury i przekrwionych białek.

\- Dlaczego płakałeś? - zapytał cicho, a jego głos stracił swój chłód. Zastąpiły go niepokój i troska. Zdecydowanie na niego nie zasługiwał. - Co się stało? Gilbert?

Gilbert pokręcił głową. Nie chciał o tym mówić, prawda? W końcu dlatego poszedł dzisiaj pić, mimo że próbował sobie wmówić, że znów chlał z powodu tego ich związku, jak zawsze, a nie dlatego, że... Chciał o tym zapomnieć, nie myśleć, do tej chwili nawet mu się to udawało, przez drogę nawet o tym nie myślał, udało mu się skupiać myśli na czymś innym, nie myśleć, nie myśleć, byle nie myśleć o...

\- Ludwig nie żyje — wyszeptał złamany, czując, jak wszystko w nim pęka.

Nie wiedział, co odebrało mu siły. To, że w końcu wypowiedział to na głos, przyznając się przed samym sobą do prawdziwego powodu dzisiejszego upodlenia, czy po prostu alkohol. W każdym razie przed upadkiem ochroniły go ciepłe ramiona, okryły kocem, przycisnęły do drugiego ciała...

Ostatni raz łkał w ten sposób, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Miał wrażenie, że znów śni, chociaż właściwie przez całe swoje życie tu, na lewej stronie, śnił na jawie, uciekając od tego, co bolało.

Ludwig nie śnił. Zawsze kroczył po swojej jasno oświetlonej, pełnej ludzi prawej stronie pewnie, twardo, z rozsądkiem, wedle reguł i zasad, ale w końcu i prawa strona poznała, co to pustka. I Ludwig w końcu zasnął, nagle, niespodziewanie, a Gilbert został brutalnie wybudzony ze swojego bezsensownego snu, który coraz częściej zaczynał przypominać koszmar.

\- Przepraszam — wyszeptał znowu, czując ciepło bijące od Feliksa i wiedząc, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, jak mocno by się kłócili, jak wiele razy miałby ochotę po prostu wyjść i trzasnąć drzwiami, on nie chciał, by to ciepło go opuściło. - Za wszystko. Nie... Nie chcę i ciebie stracić...

Nie było odpowiedzi, tylko mocniejszy uścisk. Tylko siedzieli, tu pod pokrytą boazerią ścianą, przy niedomkniętych drzwiach, przez które wpadało zimne powietrze z klatki schodowej, naprzeciw wieszaka na kurtki i tej półki, na której Gilbert właśnie dostrzegł przez mgłę swoje klucze.

I ten breloczek. Niesamowite, jak zwykły kawałek plastiku w kształcie małego auta, imitującego ukochany wóz Ludwiga, mógł być bolesny. To dlatego ich nie wziął, przypomniał sobie. Gdy się dowiedział, gdy zadzwonił ten cholerny telefon, nie był w stanie na nie patrzeć. Złapał tylko kurtkę, garść pieniędzy i pobiegł, chcąc utopić swój ból w płynie, który pachniał i palił gardło jak ogień.

Kiedy to stało się jedynym sposobem rozwiązywania problemów? Kiedy zatracił się w tym śnie?

\- Chodź — wyszeptał do niego Feliks, pomagając mu wstać. Przyjazne dłonie poprowadziły Gilberta do ich sypialni, pomogły się przebrać, otrzeć oczy, ułożyć w pościeli...

\- Nie chcę spać — wychrypiał Gilbert, gdy w ciemności ramiona Feliksa przynosiły mu ukojenie. Słyszał bicie drugiego serca. Bał się, że jeśli znów zaśnie, nigdy więcej już go nie usłyszy.

\- Dobrze — wyszeptał Feliks miękko w jego włosy. - Kocham cię.

Te słowa od wielu miesięcy nie rozbrzmiały w tym mieszkaniu. Gilbert przymknął oczy, suche, bo łez mu już zabrakło. Czy naprawdę musiała wydarzyć się tragedia, by byli w stanie po prostu przy sobie być, nie kłócąc się o byle co?

\- Ja ciebie też kocham — odpowiedział, zagryzając wargi. - Zawsze.

Trzy dni później stanęli nad trumną. Gilbert był blady, tylko oczy miał czerwone. Tydzień później znów się pokłócili, ale tym razem dwa ważne słowa padły, nim chwycił za kurtkę i pieniądze. Nie wyszedł.

Obudził się ze snu.


End file.
